


K a r e g o u    D a y s  ( H a t s u n e    M i k u )

by cocoabeanwriting



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, I promise I'll write more Dangan Doki bare with me, I was listening to this song on loop, It's just me adding more to the song lyrics it's not too special, Kagerou Days AU, Ouma is Hiyori, Saihara is Hibiya, Time Loop, based off my favourite vocaloid song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoabeanwriting/pseuds/cocoabeanwriting
Summary: The heat haze was mocking me, showing me that it truly wasn’t a joke. My vision went pitch black to the cheerful chirp of cicadas.___________Karegou Days au





	K a r e g o u    D a y s  ( H a t s u n e    M i k u )

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Not Beta'd, don't hurt me

I awoke, checking my phone next to me, reading 12:30pm, August 15.  
The weather was nice, sunlight streaming through his windows. Enough to make me sick, he thought. I lazily threw on some clothing, ignoring how utterly sweltering it was out.

You and I, having nothing to do, sat on two swings in the local park. We chattered about whatever really came to their minds. “Well, I hate summer anyway, Saihara-chan. It’s so hoooot,” you muttered brazenly, cuddling a cat in his lap. The bundle of fur suddenly jumped off, pouncing away. Of course, not sure what to do, you ran after it, plunging before a red traffic light. A truck zoomed by and hit with a loud and gory smack, zooming away. All I could do was scream, sobbing at the neon pink that had covered me from your corpse, mixed with your sweet scent.  
The heat haze was mocking me, showing me that it truly wasn’t a joke. My vision went pitch black to the cheerful chirp of cicadas. 

When I regained consciousness in a soft bed, I hear the ticking of a clock’s hand. What time is it? I ask myself, checking my phone next to me, reading 12:07am, August 15.  
I remember the annoying sound of cicadas, and it was so mysterious. I even remember having a dream yesterday in the same park.  
“We should go home now,” I suggested, as you nodded enthusiastically. As we were on our way, those standing around us were staring up, some pointing, others with their mouths agape. Just as I looked up, a large metal pole pierced through you, a haunting shriek and the out of place sound of wind chimes from the trees filled the air.  
The heat haze was sneering, reminding me again it wasn’t all a dream. Through my rapidly darkening vision, if I’m not mistaken, I believe he was grinning, like he always does. A sly, cheeky grin. The giggling heat haze steals away one black world and another, as it’s been repeating for ten years now. You’ve probably noticed, of course, this kind of constantly told story only has one ending. It can be found beyond those recycled summer days, of course. 

When I pushed you aside and jumped right in, the truck hit me with a loud and gory smack, zooming away. The neon pink of my blood matched perfectly with your deep violet eyes, covering your petite figure. The obviously annoyed heat haze was cackling, as if to bark “Take that!”   
It’s a usual summer day for me, but now something has come to an end.  
Waking on August 14 in his bed, a boy, with violet eyes and a petite figure, cuddling his white cat alone and chewing on this thumb nail, whispered, “It didn’t work again.”

♘

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha sorry this is rushed,, hope you enjoyed! I will write more Dangan Doki I was inspired to write this ok


End file.
